1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a data communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sensor including a plurality of elements may include a detector configured to detect a signal in each element, an analog circuit configured to amplify the signal detected by the detector, and a digital circuit configured to process the amplified signal.
In the sensor including the elements, data may not be equally generated in the elements at a location, but may be randomly generated depending on a usage condition, an environment, a situation, and the like. Thus, when exploring all the elements, an unnecessary amount of power may be consumed, and a signal processing efficiency in the digital circuit may decrease.